


How to Love with a Broken Heart

by makingitanime



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitanime/pseuds/makingitanime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete has been through many relationships in his life. He was always drunk after every break up. But, after his last break up, he meets a man named Patrick who quickly becomes Pete drug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: What a Catch, Donnie

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so, this is my first work on here. Yay! Please tell me what you guys think. I would love to hear your guys opinion. Enjoy!

"I'm breaking up with you."

"Oh," I said, looking down at my bare feet. I honestly hate those words. Even though I've heard those fucking words like, what, 20, 30 times in my life and I wasn't even 30. 

"It's not you, it's me."

I hated those words even more. It wasn't my fault, it was theirs. But, in all honesty, we both know it's my fault. 

"I no longer feel those feeling with you anymore. I'm sorry."

He then turned and I watch him walk towards the elevator. I just stood there, waiting for the usual numbness to sink in.

I watch him walk in to the elevator and watch the door close on him, locking him into that little space to take him far away from me. I know we'll never see each other again unless we pass by in the streets, which always seem to happen. 

I then sighed, turn around and closed my apartment me on the rest of the world. I then walked towards the couch, not even trying to force myself to look out the window to see if he made it to his car okay. I sat down and just looked at the blank screen of my TV. I always seem to do this. Sit down on the couch, staring at my TV, and then I will get up and go to the nearest bar and get too drunk to remember anything. Then I'll wake up, with the world's shittiest hang over and in some guy’s bed (occasionally, on the guy’s couch) . If I'm lucky enough, I'll date the guys for a little bit till he tells me those god damn awful words. If I'm not lucky, then I'll leave the guys place, go back to my own and wait till the bar opens up again and go back and get drunk again. In other words, I'm always drunk but I do get sober for a couple of days. 

I honestly hate this god damn cycle, but, I just can't find another way to get over those break ups, unless I find someone else. 

I continue to stare at the TV for a good five or six minutes till I decided to get up, grab my wallet, car keys, and shoes and left my apartment. I walked towards my car and got in. I took my time to get to the bar, mostly because I didn't want to get drunk yet and plus, the bar wasn't even open yet.

When I finally reached the bar, I notice that it was opened. I slowly got out of my car, locked it, and went inside. 

Even though the place already opened, it’s already packed full of people. I casually walked to my regular spot and sat down. I waited for the bar tender to take my order when I notice that another guys was sitting next to me. He looked small, maybe around 5’5. He had blond hair, and thick black glasses. He really didn't seem like the kind of guy to be here. I continue to watch him as he was staring at his own hands. “So, went through another break up again Pete?” asked a familiar voice.

I turned my head to see Brendon staring at me. Brendon and I go way back. We’ve been friends since high school. He has been there for me since my very first breakup. Once he found out what I do when I decided to go through my cycle, he quickly got a job at this bar to make sure that I don’t do anything other than drink till my mind goes blank. 

I slowly nodded my head at him. “Usual,” Brendon asked me. I nodded again as he walked away to get my usual drink. I then went back to stare at the guy next to me. I honestly like this guy and I don’t really mind getting into his pants.

I still continue to stare at him till I heard Brendon say, “So, you found someone else already and without getting drunk. Impressive.” I snapped my head at him and started to go dark red. Brendon started to cackle which caused me to get even redder. I then stole a quick glance at the guy and saw that he was staring at Brendon and me. I watch him go red as well and went back looking at his hands. 

Once Brendon stopped cackling, he said, “Why don’t you talk to him. He seems really nice.” I took my drink, took a sip and shook my head. “No way,” I said, “he probably doesn't want to talk to me.” “You never know Pete, just say a simple hello,” Brendon said. 

I then sighed and looked over at the guy, who was looking back at me again. “Uh, hi,“ I said, “my name is Pete. What’s yours?” He looked at me for a little bit and finally said, “Patrick.” “That’s a really cool name,” I said. He gave a shy smile and said, “thanks.”

The entire time I was there, I talked to Patrick. I learned so much about him. He is currently 22 years old and just graduated from a collage not too far from here. He graduated with a masters in music. He also told me that he planned on doing something music wise like being a producer or a singer but for now, he’s currently working in a music store to get him by. I honestly like to listen to him talk, it’s almost like a drug and I couldn't get enough of it. 

“So,” I said, “what brings you to a place like this?” I watched as he went completely pale. “I…Uh…I…I…” he stammered, like he’s afraid of telling me the truth. “Hey,” I said, “you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I don’t care.” I watch as some color went back to his face. “Thanks,” he whispered. 

The next few minutes was filled with silence. I honestly was afraid of asking him another question, scared that I would scare him again. I looked at the clock and notice that I should be heading home. I put my money down for the drink that I didn't really touch, stood up and said, “Well, looks like I need to get going. “ “Wait,” Patrick said, “before you go, is it, um, okay if I have your phone number?” I looked at him, smiled and said, “Sure.” He then handed me his phone and I quickly typed in my number. “Thanks,” he said. “You’re welcome.” I said. 

I then left the bar and walked towards my car. Once I was in, I turned on the engine and drove back to my place. 

When I was back to my place, I quickly went to my bedroom and went to sleep with Patrick on my mind. I honestly wanted to see him again.


	2. Chapter 2: Hum Hallelujah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete and Patrick hang out again and some of Pete's past is discovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this is really sudden that I have already posted two chapters on here, sorry about that. I kinda already finish three chapter so, I'm just posting them now so I can get them out of my way.

There I was, sitting with Patrick. We were sitting down at the bar, just sitting and talking to one another. Then suddenly, we’re both in my old bedroom and Patrick wasn’t Patrick anymore. He was suddenly Mikey. Patrick/Mikey stood up, looked at me dead in the eyes and said, “It’s over Pete.”

Suddenly I was back to my apartment. Everything was the same before that dream, minus the fact that the sun was up, I’m cover in sweat, and my phone was ringing. I looked over to my phone to see who was calling me. Unknown number, my phone reads. I answered it and said, “Hello?” “Hey Pete, it’s me, Patrick,” said the voice. “Oh,” I said, realizing who it was, “hey, what’s up?” “Nothing much, I’m just heading over to my job. I was just calling to see if you wanna have lunch with me when I’m on my lunch break?” I was shocked, was Patrick, the guy who I just met last night and who I actually want to date, asking me out? “Uh, yeah, sure,” I replied. “Awesome!” Patrick said, “I work at Iero Music Shop. The address is 22nd Douglas Road. Meet me here at noonish?” “Sure,” I said, “see you then.” “Okay. Bye,” Patrick said, “Bye.”  
Patrick then hung up. I laid back down on my bed, processing on what just happened. Maybe he likes me? I thought, or maybe he was just trying to be nice to me. I mean, I wasn’t giving him any hints that I wanted to go out with him. I laid there for what seemed like forever, listening to my thoughts. I then turned on my phone to see what time it was. 

9:25 am. 

I then sat up and quickly got into the shower. I then got out, dried my hair a little bit and went back into my room to figure out what to wear. I then put on some jeans and a black tee and went back to the bathroom to finish getting ready. 

By the time I was done, it was already going on eleven. I then grabbed my wallet and keys, put on my shoes, and walked out of my apartment. I then got into the car and drove to the place.

I’ve actually been to Iero’s a lot when I was young. I actually went there when I got my first bass guitar. I haven’t been in that place in a while. I only went there if I needed new strings or a guitar pick or if there’s an album that I wanted to get. 

When I finally got to Iero’s, it was going on noon. I waited for a little bit, not wanting to seem desperate to Patrick. When it was already noon, I got out of my car, locked it, and went inside.

The first thing I did when I got in was look for Patrick. I notice him at the checkout counter. I casually walked over to him. When he notices me, he gave a big smile and said “Hey!” “Hey, “ I said as I got closer to him, “ready to go?” “Yeah,” he said, “just let me tell my boss that I’m leaving for a little bit.” “Okay,” I said. I stood there as I watch Patrick walk away. I looked around. “Seems this place has changed a lot since I last came here,” I said out loud. “You’ve been here before?” Patrick asked me.   
I gave a little jump when Patrick asked me a question. “Uh yeah,” I said, “I come here from time to time to get some new strings and stuff for my bass.” “Oh? You play bass?” Patrick asked me as we started to walk out of the store. “Yep. But I don’t really play it all that much anymore since I’m really busy with work.” Patrick gave a quiet ‘ah’ as we walked out of the store. “So, did you tell your boss that you left?” I asked. “He was kinda busy at the moment so I left him a note,” Patrick said while he started to blush. “Was he busy with some work or something?” I asked, kinda curious on why Patrick started to blush when he started talking about his boss. “Or something. Well, actually someone,” he whispered. “Oh,” I said, raising my eyebrow, “who?” “He’s boyfriend,” Patrick said, blushing a little bit more now, “I don’t know his name. I always forget it. All I know is that his last name is Way.” I stopped walking and went pale. Way? I thought, is his boss dating Mikey? No, he couldn’t, Mikey was still in Jersey when I left for college. But, he could’ve moved over here. “Hey Pete,” Patrick said as he put his hand on my shoulder, “are you okay?” I quickly snapped out of my thoughts, “Um, yeah, I’m fine,” I said, “I just remember someone who’s last name was Way. His first name was Mikey but that was a long time ago.” “My boss’s boyfriends have a brother name Mikey,” Patrick said. I went even paler then I already was. “Is your boss dating a man name Gerard?” I quietly asked. “Now that I think about it,” Patrick said, “that is his name.” 

I suddenly felt the urge to pass out. Gerard Way was here? I thought, that could mean that Mikey could be nearby? No, Mikey could be far away from here and Gerard just could live here. God, I hope Mikey isn’t here, after what happened between us years ago I can’t see him. I just can’t. “Pete, you look really pale. Are you sure you’re alright?” Patrick asked. “I’ll be fine, just need to sit down is all,” I said. “Okay,” Patrick said, “the place is not too far from here. Do you think you can walk for a couple more minutes?” I nodded as Patrick held onto my hand and guide me to this place.

In a couple of minutes, we were at a little restaurant. Patrick guided me in and we both sat down at a table nearby. A nice waitress came by, gave us both a glass of water and menus and left.

I took a sip of the water, felling a little better. “Are you okay now?” Patrick asked. I nodded and said, “Yeah, I’m okay now. Sorry for scaring you back there.” “It’s okay,” he said, “I’m okay knowing that you’re feeling better.” I started to blush a little, he actually cared about me. No one really cared this much about me except for Brendon. 

Once we order our meals, we then started to talk. When out meals finally arrived, we ate in silence, sometimes breaking it to talk some more or say some good things about our food. Once we finish and paid. We both walked back to the music store. 

“Thanks for inviting me over for lunch,” I said. “Don’t mention it. Thanks for coming,” Patrick said. We both said our goodbyes and I walked towards my car. I sat there while I waited for Patrick to go back into the store before I went back home.

When I went back home, I quickly finished some work that I need to get done. I stopped after a while because I couldn’t think straight anymore. All I could think about was Patrick. To me, he’s like a drug. I always wanted more of him. He was honestly addicting. I honestly never felt like this since I was with Mikey.


	3. Alone Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete and Patrick's relationship is starting to grow. But, after one mistake, will it still continue to grow or will stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is my third and final chapter I'm going to update today. I'll get the next chapter updated asap.

I woke up the next morning by my alarm clock. I groaned and turned it off. This is one thing I hate about my job, I have to wake up at the ass crack of dawn just so I can go to some meetings that I really don’t want anything to do with. 

I slowly got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. I quickly did my hair and walked out to quickly put on my suit and walked to the kitchen to make some coffee. Once I drunk my first cup, I walked back to the bathroom to brush my teeth. 

I then grabbed the things I needed and walked out of my apartment. I walked towards my car and left for work. I took my time to get to work, since I only had three hours till I had to go to my first meeting. Luckily, I had only three meetings today and I just needed to respond to some emails today. So, I would be done by lunch.  
When I got to work, I went to my office and quickly got started on my emails so I could leave earlier. When it got close to the first meeting, I turned off my computer and left for the meeting room. I sat down in my seat and waited for the meeting to start. When it did, I listen to the first half and then zoned out. I started thinking about what I would do after work. I only got done with half of my emails so; I would be done around 11. I could go home and take a nap since I was really tired. Suddenly, the first meeting ended. I got up and walked to the other meeting room. I sat down in my spot and got lost in my thoughts again. I didn’t even pay attention to the second meeting. Finally, it ended. I got up and walked back to my office since there was a quick break. I went back to my emails before I had to leave again. When it was almost time to go, I was currently on my last email. Thank fucking god, I thought as I sent the email. I turned off my computer completely and went to grab my stuff. I walked to the meeting room I was in before the break and sat down. When I did, my phone vibrated. I looked down and saw a message from Patrick. 

Hey, it said.

Hey, I replied. A couple of seconds later, he responded. 

Are you free again for lunch today?

Yep. I’m in my last meeting and I’m leaving ASAP.

Awesome! 

Same place as yesterday?

Yep.

Cool. I’ll meet you there. 

Okay, see ya then. 

See ya, I replied.

The meeting seemed to drag on forever. I stop paying attention after a while; I was too busy thinking about lunch. When the meeting was finally over, I quickly got into my car and drove to the restaurant.

When I finally got there, I saw Patrick sitting in the front of the place, looking around for me. I got out of my car, locked it, and walked over to him “Hey,” I said. He gave me a wave as I walked over to him. “You look nice,” he said as we both walked in. “Thanks,” I said as we sat down. 

We both quickly order our meal when the waitress came by. “So,” Patrick said, “how was work?” “Boring but at least I got all my work done.” “That’s good,” he said. 

When our lunch came by, we both ate in silence. Once we paid our meals, we walked out of the place. “So,” Patrick said as I was about to go to my car, “are you free tomorrow?” “Well,” I said, “I do have some more meetings tomorrow and I got to answer some more emails as well. I could answer the emails when I get back so I would actually leave work tomorrow around two. I could leave for a lunch break but it had to be in the cafeteria in my building since I couldn’t get back in time if I left. If you want, you could come by my building and have lunch with me there.” “Sure, I would love to,” Patrick said. “Okay, I’ll text you the address and I’ll see you tomorrow,” I said. “Okay, see you then,” Patrick said as he walked away. “See ya,” I said as I walked towards my car.

I sat there for awhile. I sighed and then drove home.

When I got home, I took off my suit and out on some PJ pants and just lied on the couch. I watch some TV and fell asleep, thinking about Patrick. I honestly love him. If only I could tell him. I fell asleep, with Patrick on my tongue and in my head. 

I woke up with the moon and the stars in the sky. I turned off my TV and went to get some dinner. While I ate, I went back to thinking about Patrick. I finish eating and went to bed, thinking about Patrick.

I woke again at the ass crack of dawn. I finish getting ready when I realized that I didn’t text Patrick or finish those emails. I turned on my lap top and I quickly sent Patrick the address. I spent some of my time answering my emails before I had to leave. I then closed my laptop and left the apartment. I rushed to the car and drove off. When I made it to work, I rushed to the meeting room. I got in there, sat down in my spot and did some more emails.  
The entire first meeting I didn’t pay attention and worked on my emails. I manage to finish my emails before the first meeting ended so I decided to pay attention.  
Time passed by quickly, before I knew it, it was finally time for lunch. When I got up, I felt my phone vibrate; I notice that Patrick messaged me telling me he was here. I messaged him back saying to meet me on the 10th floor. 

I waited for Patrick near the elevator. “Hey,” I said as I saw him get off the elevator and notice me. “Hey,” he said. We both walked into the cafeteria and went to get some food. We then sat down and started to talk and eat. When we both finished, we threw out stuff away and I walked Patrick back to the elevators. “Thanks for inviting me over for lunch,” Patrick said. “No problem. Thanks for coming,” I said. The elevator opened. Patrick turned to me and said, “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow then.” “Okay, see you tomorrow,” I said. Before I realized what I did, I leaned over and kissed Patrick on the lips. When I process what I did, it was too late, the elevator doors closed, separating both Patrick and me. I stood, not knowing what to do. You fucked up, you lost him for good, I thought over and over again. Suddenly, I felt sick. I walked toward the stairs, not caring that I had some more meetings to go to. I didn’t care that I could lose my job all I cared about was that I could have just lost the most important person in my world since I was dating Mikey.


	4. Chapter 4: Thriller (Patrick POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick POV of the kiss scene in the last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took me forever to get this chapter up! I promise I'll get the next chapter up sooner. Again, sorry.

“So,” I said as Pete was about to go to my car, “are you free tomorrow?” “Well,” he said, “I do have some more meetings tomorrow and I got to answer some more emails as well. I could answer the emails when I get back so I would actually leave work tomorrow around two. I could leave for a lunch break but it had to be in the cafeteria in my building since I couldn’t get back in time if I left. If you want, you could come by my building and have lunch with me there.” “Sure, I would love to,” I said. “Okay, I’ll text you the address and I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said. “Okay, see you then,” I said as I started to walk away. “See ya,” he said.

I didn’t really look back at him as I started to walk back to my job. Even though I didn’t act excited, I really was. Hanging out with Pete is the most fun I had in a while. I actually like him. Plus, he helps me forget about Him.

Suddenly, my stomach starts to twist. I felt like I was going to be sick. Just thinking about Him makes me feel that way. 

I walked quickly back to the store, hoping that going back to work would help me get my mind off of Him. I quickly went back into the store and resumed my position at check-out. My stomach continues to twist as I stood there. I honestly needed to stop thinking about Him. He’s gone, far away from here. I will never have to see him again. But, as always, I have the ongoing fear that he will walk back into my life and ruin everything again. I groaned and laid my head against the counter, I honestly hate when I work myself up over this. 

“Hey,” said a voice, “are you okay?” I lift up my head and notice that Gerard guy was looking at me with concerned eyes. “Yeah,” I said, “I’m fine. Just getting myself worked up over noting.” “What is getting you all worked up?” he asked, “Is it that guy you’ve been hanging out with? Is he giving you trouble?” I quickly shook my head, “What! No. Pete is really nice to me. It’s just someone else is all.” “Oh,” he said, resting his arms on the counter, “who?” I looked at him, afraid that saying his name will automatically bring him here. “Um, it’s uh,” was all I could say. “Hey, if it bothers you to say this guy’s name then you don’t have to tell me. It’s okay, really,” Gerard said. I let out a loud sigh, relived that I don’t have to say His name. “I got to go now but, if you want to talk about it, let me know, I can try to help out,” Gerard said, starting to walk out of the store. “Okay, I will,” I said, watching him walk out of the store. 

The rest of my work time was me standing at the check-out counter doing nothing and helping a couple of people with some things. When it was time for me to go, I said my goodbyes to my boss and walked to my car. 

When I was back at my cheap ratty apartment, I took off my shoes and walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower. When I was done, I put on my PJs and checked to see if Pete sent me a text yet. Nothing. I then spent my entire evening sitting on the couch doing nothing. 

Soon, tiredness over came me so I decided to go to bed. I checked my phone again to see if Pete text me back, still nothing. I then crawled into bed, hoping Pete would text me soon. 

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my phone’s alarm. I groaned and then turned it off, wishing I didn’t have work today. I lay in bed for a while.   
When I did decide to get up, I changed into my uniform and checked my phone. It was Pete with his text with the address of his work place. I then finished getting ready and then left for work. 

The day seemed to drag on when I got to work. It was time for me to leave for my lunch break, I quickly told my boss I was going out for lunch and then quickly left.   
When I got to the building, I sent Pete message saying I was here. He then told me to meet him on the 10th floor. I quickly walked into the building and got on the elevator. 

When the elevator door opened, I saw Pete standing there. “Hey,” he said as walked off the elevator. “Hey,” I said. We then walked into the cafeteria and went. We then sat down and started to talk and ate our food. When we both finish eating, we threw out stuff away and we both walked back to the elevators. “Thanks for inviting me over for lunch,” I said. “No problem. Thanks for coming,” said Pete. When I pressed the elevator button, I turned to Pete and said, “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow then.” “Okay, see you tomorrow,” he said. Before I knew it, Pete then leaned over and kissed me. I stood there, not knowing what was happening. When we broke apart, the elevator door opened, I quickly went into the elevator and watch as the doors separated Pete and me. 

When the elevator opened again, I walked out to my car and sat there, processing what just happened. Then, I felt a smile on my face as I drove away. So, I thought, that’s how Pete feels about me. This is really great. 

I then drove back to work, replaying the kiss over and over again in my mind and smiling about it. 

When I went back to work, I was only half there. My mind continues to think about the kiss. I honestly never thought I would feel this good about a kiss in a long time. When it was time for me to go home, I quickly paced up, said my goodbyes, and rushed to my car so I could get home soon. 

When I was finally home, I quickly got ready for bed. I then checked my phone to see if maybe Pete has left me anything, nothing. When it was time for me to go to bed, I closed my eyes and replayed the kiss till I was asleep. That kiss was the best thing to have ever happened to me since Pete came into my life.


End file.
